Finder's Grief
by hermione169242
Summary: A blast from the past and two worlds collide. Can best friends in the past reconnect? Bad summaries. Rated T. Read&Review.
1. Both sides of the story

**Don't own Full House sadly…don't sue. This is purely for fun. **

**Parings: Just a friendly Full House story**

**Summary: A blast from the past and two worlds collide. Can best friends in the past reconnect?**

**Rated: T for references **

* * *

Finder's Grief

A Full House Fanfiction

Finder's Grief

Chapter One-Both sides of the story

Michelle wasn't always looked upon as the adult. She never truly had been. She was the youngest of them all and was often treated that way. Now that she was in her teens, DJ and Stephanie both working their way well into adulthood and finding lives of their own, Michelle was sought upon to find nothing but the words of her father, Joey and Uncle Jessie. Truth be told, she missed having the whole family around constantly and whether or not she would admit it out loud or not, it was the truth for everybody.

On this particular night, however, the heavy rain pounded against the roof. The occasional thunder forcing the once strong branches outside of her room to creak with the threat of breaking off. And once again, Michelle Elizabeth Tanner was home alone. With no particular thought in mind, Michelle tossed the book she had been reading for her English class off to the side and collapsed onto the bed forcefully. With a loud grunt, she allowed her feet to pound against the soft pillow which had done its proper duty in comforting the teenager on those long summer nights.

Jesse, Joey and Danny were all at work. DJ and Stephanie were either on a date or at the mall with their own friends and Michelle was pretty much overwhelmed with nothing in particular to retreat on. Her hands hung lifelessly from the edge of her bed where her head lay and grazed the soft carpet she had had for years. And of course, it remained in its pristine condition considering her father's need for immaculate cleanliness which had supplied Michelle with hours of trying to find her own books after the heavy duty clean.

If there was every a need for a best friend or a phone call, now was it. Painfully regretting having canceled her only plans with some friends at school, Michelle rolled over onto her back. Her hand stretched out and hit the newly furnished table she had convinced Danny to let her buy and hit the on button on her CD player. As a soft rock music filled the room, she leaned forward, eyes catching a picture frame against the back wall shelf. Against the thing clear frame minus the minute flower against the corner, Michelle narrowed her eyes at the two figures. Resting on her elbows, she tilted her head to the side, her long blonde hair draping over the right side of her face casually.

"Teddy." Her words were whispered as if speaking them to her hearts content would lead to the memories of the past vanishing beyond the surface. A childhood friend who Michelle had always believed to be with for the rest of her life-a childish innocence that was only captured in the hearts and minds of her once behind four-had moved away. The fact that after all those years, she had remembered him just proved how much she missed those childhood days. And one after another, those memories came flooding back to her, every ounce of ache pulling at her.

"Michelle! We're home!" The familiar sound of DJ Tanner filled the solemnly quite house that was followed by a little laugh. Michelle heard her light steps against the stairs as she made her way towards, what Michelle assumed to be, DJ's room.

"Bout time." Michelle mumbled just as DJ poked her head through the archway of Michelle and Stephanie's room-the door which had remained wide open despite Michelle's efforts to keep it closed on every other night.

"What's wrong?" DJ asked, getting the hint instantly upon watching Michelle's face contort towards a grief. DJ walked into the room, her hands moving from the edge of the doorway to her side as she sat upon the edge of the bed. "Michelle?" She asked softly, her voice worried, following up on the duty of a good older sister.

Michelle rose an eyebrow, but didn't bother looking at the face of her older sister she had counted on most times. Only if Uncle Jesse wasn't around really. "Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, her words raw. Almost holding in the boredom she felt. "Just kinda…bored really." She lied softly. Michelle closed her eyes, the imprint of the picture she had stared growing up but never paid more attention to it until just then. "hey, Deej?" Michelle finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" DJ asked softly, standing up and tugging on her dark blue jeans. Her light eyes followed Michelle's eyes towards the shelf where she found the image Michelle had been staring at. "Teddy?" Without even having heard the question, DJ knew just what was on Michelle's mind. "You know he doesn't live that far off anymore. Try calling him. I'm sure Dad or Uncle Jesse can get his number or something." DJ shrugged her shoulders casually.

Michelle swung her legs over the bed and sat up. "You think that wont be to awkward or something? I mean it's been _years_, Deej." The teenager countered instantly, hoping that DJ would come up with her magical solution of an answer and allow Michelle to go through with it. Of course, mentioning it to any of the adults would seem more the weird considering Michelle hadn't spoken about Teddy since she was four. However, that night seemed different. For the first time she had time to herself to think and visit the past. Something she cherished.

"Your never gonna know until you try." DJ replied softly, her smile brightening up the room that she had originally grown up in. She started towards the door once again, her hands folding against the curve of the door frame. Looking over her shoulder, she stopped seconds before her feet found themselves outside of her room. "What's with the sudden interest in visiting the past?" She asked softly, raising a casual eyebrow at the youngest Tanner.

"DEEE JAYYY!" Michelle's answers was interrupted by Kimmy Gibbler's sudden shriek that the whole family had gotten used to in the years. The stomping of Kimmy's big feet were pounding downstairs as the door slammed behind her.

Michelle rolled her eyes but smiled a bit when DJ had managed a wince and a grin herself. "I'll tell you later." She replied, scooting herself towards the edge of the bed and then climbing off of it. She pulled the edge of her shirt down a tad, covering the waist band of her low cut jeans.

DJ simply nodded and walked out of the room and rushed down the stairs to converse with Kimmy over something that seemed so solitary to Michelle and Stephanie yet so important to the other pair that no one could seem to win arguments over it. Michelle lightly walked towards the center of her room and stretched a little bit, ignoring the constant patter of the rain against the roof of the Tanner household. The eagerness in which it poured caused Michelle to simply smile against the sound, and then shake at the thunder it rumbled out.

Chances were, the whole family would wind up arriving to talk to her about what she was asking. It wasn't that big of a deal but the mere thought that they had to know everything sometimes got to her. and sometimes, she loved it. Then again, there were those few secrets in which she had stored her faith in Uncle Jesse's silence. Plus, Jesse was preoccupied with the twins and their school and Becky's birthday and their anniversary coming up as well. But that was the whole point of having a wonderful place to live. It was full house to the extreme and frankly, Michelle would never give it up for anything.

She stumbled into the bathroom that she shared with her sisters' and glanced into the mirror. Her tired face gazed back at her, almost accusing her of not having enough sleep. Nothing could bother her more then that one thing. she had enough sleep on most nights. That or the fact that she had spent the good part of the day just being bored. That was another fantastic part about summer. The long days and short nights that allowed her to be lazy on some days. Taking a deep breath, she swept her hands against the skin under her eyes carefully. Finally, she rubbed her hands over her face and then running them through her hair.

"Stephanie! Michelle! Nicky and Alex!" Becky's voice called out and before Michelle could find her way out of the bathroom, she heard the scurry of feet against the second floor of the house as Nicky and Alex rushed down the stairs, fighting over who would get the first slice of pie they were having for desert that night. Michelle merely rolled her eyes and wandered down the stairs, following them as she laughed at their bickering.

Joey stood behind the counter in the kitchen as he continued tossing the salad so the dressing everyone chose would mix properly. DJ was sorting out the plates along the edges of the table, Nicky following behind with the forks and Alex placing the knives next to it professionally. Jessie set the large bowl of pasta in the middle of the table while Becky finished getting glasses on the set. People weren't kidding when they had said the Tanners just about did everything together.

Michelle took a seat in her spot and leaned forward, her elbows pressed in her lap, clasped together tightly as she messed with a silver ring resting in her thumb. The loud conversations pressed against the abnormally silent room as everyone had suddenly poured into the room. Where as the whole house was silent merely moments ago, was now filled up completely with the whole family gathering together. At times, Michelle wondered if the sponsors for Olive Garden were ever going to come film them for the commercials.

Taking a deep breath, she waited patiently for everyone to get settled before she reached forward and grabbed some food. Taking a garlic bread from the center as well, she tore off a piece and stuffed it into her mouth. Savoring the taste of the food, she closed her eyes for a second, allowing her mind to wash away the strange mood she had been in earlier.

"So, how was your day?" Danny Tanner asked the table and like usual, the answer came in unison from the whole family, including giggles from Nicky and Alex and Michelle's own input. The fact that Michelle was almost sixteen and the family was much older then the last time she had ever thought about them this much, added more to the continuation of their vast conversations. "Vicky should be coming down as well." Danny finished off and Michelle caught the genuine hint of happiness that he had when he spoke off her.

"Uhm, Dad?" Michelle asked softly, raising an eyebrow curiously. The second she had gotten only his attention and the wandering ears of Stephanie of course, Michelle took a deep breath. "You remember Teddy? I was wondering if, uhm, you….uhm, knew where he was?" She asked softly, making sure that only her father could her hear. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it. After all, it had been forever since she had even spoke about him but one weird feeling and one sight of a picture she saw every morning in a different light had created some sort of need to find her old best friend.

Danny rose his eyebrow as he carefully rolled the fork around the pile of pasta on his clean plate. Whereas everyone's plate was splattered with the sauce and bread, Danny's was still in the same neat pile as he ate. How he managed to do that, was beyond anybody and the whole family had given up figuring it out. it was just how he was and it would remain so. "I'm sure I could find out." He said softly, a curious smile on his face. "Why?"

"Just miss him is all." She finally replied, turning away quickly enough to not see the strange look that her father was giving her. However, she simply lowered her head and finished her food in complete silence, smiling and looking up and nodding her head every time she felt obliged to do it.

_--_

Even growing up, Teddy knew that life had changed for him dramatically. His childish innocence left him much before he had wanted to lose it. There were years on his life that he needed to recount for, yet nothing allowed for him to capture it back once again. He missed those moments in his life when all he cared about was the wrong crayon in the box and of course, dotting Michelle Tanner's 'I's' like when they were younger kids.

The few years following when he moved, Teddy's life had become something much more susceptible to the dangers that most kids never had to deal with. At the moment, his 16 year old frame covered the smudged mirror in the bathroom. The face looking back at him through the glass wasn't one he recognized anymore. His eyes had lost all humor that had become a part of him growing up. The scars on his muscled arms had turned his skin raw and the hash mark formed against his chin was finally starting to heal. That didn't even cover up the blueish-purple bruise creating a nest against the side of his neck.

This was all he needed. The only manageable part became that he could somehow hide the pains. He had become an expert on it, no matter how long it had taken him to manage that. It was a secret of his life only he knew. Well, he and his father who had chosen to force this life upon his only son. Given the numerous years Teddy had dealt with things like this and the massive amount of healing he had to go through, Teddy merely had nothing left to lose. And it was to the point where all he wanted to do was find his escape. The one thing that would allow his safety to ensure his future he longed for.

For most kids, having a life like this would've turned them into the worst of the worst. Teddy however, was still the same kid he had been when he was younger. Well, to everyone else but himself. His father had ignored the pain in his son's eyes that was soon replaced by a façade of happy memories, most only existing when he was younger. That or the make believe life he had created in his head. Either way, Teddy became the one everyone wanted to be in school. The moment he arrived back home, he became the innocent victim he had protected throughout his day in school.

"TEDDY!" Hearing the loud thunderous boom that outmatched the thunder outside, Teddy jumped. His skin crawled tersely against his own body, the fear rising back in his eyes. His fingers curled over the sink counter as his head lowered in remorse. His simple name was forced out once again, the sound coming from the large thick neck of his father, but this time Teddy stood firm.

"What?" He asked softly, keeping his voice from shaking and loud enough to be heard. Wincing at the prospect of the theory that his father was home and drunk, he shook his head. "Yes, sir?" He reported, words dripping with the coldness he felt in his body. He couldn't stop thinking about leaving and it was one of those things in which Teddy wanted nothing more then to actually follow through with. Kids didn't always make the right decisions, but Teddy wasn't a kid anymore. He was old enough to know what was right and what was wrong.

No amount of slaps followed by the intense pleading and apologizes would convince Teddy that what had happened was truly okay. The monstrous side of his father under the influence of the alcohol captured the fear that Teddy only felt but never showed. The first moment in which he had ever felt the sharp pain on the side of his face, he had collapsed onto the bedroom floor, tears pouring out of his soft childish face. The tears continued till he couldn't shed them anymore and it was then that his father snapped out of the curse and realized what had happened.

His apologizes had ruthlessly convinced Teddy that it was something that had happened. It was inevitable. Like every kid went through that horrible torture. School had proved otherwise the second he started once again. Teddy refused to explain this to anyone, yet, prayed that someone would pick him out of the crowd and support him. The hopes never came through and yet, Teddy wanted nothing more then to find the sweet escape.

"Ughh!" The crash against the couch that slapped the wall behind it allowed Teddy to realize that his father had dutifully passed out in front of the baseball game on T.V. The bottle in the older man's hand slipped through the beefy fingers and feel with a soundless thump against the carpeted floor, spilling a single drop onto the white plush.

It had been decided by Teddy that night itself that he was done. Last night had set the deal when the large hand came down hard on his already broken side where a chair had 'somehow' broken his ribs. The hospital refused to recount what he had said and his father had simply stated how clumsy his honorable and wonderful son was to which Teddy simply smiled and nodded like he was some puppet on his father's strings.

Teddy pushed himself away from the sink and stalked out of the bathroom, his fingers curling and uncurling at his sides, making his way towards his room to collect the one item that he cherished; his bag that held a few clothes and that singular picture of an old friend who he counted on from every moment on. His eyes followed every inch of the room he had once cherished as his one haven. However, now, even that seemed to cause him stress over the simplest of things. Whether or not that was all he could offer his own world or not, he didn't know. But at the moment, it seemed like it was the only thing. Memorizing all he could in the span of a few seconds, Teddy instantly wondered if he should reconsider his actions.

His sights upon the broken lamp resting on his small oak wood study table forced his thoughts away. If he wanted out of a father-son relationship that was based purely on the abuse, then he had to leave and leave soon. The fact that his father was passed out on the couch served a greater purpose and the opportune moment that Teddy wouldn't receive in a long time. Which left him with one last decision to make: where he was going to go. At the point in his life, anywhere was better than here and he arrived at the simplest of all conclusions. Leave now and see where the road took him.

With a slight grunt, he tossed the back over his shoulder and gripped the handles hard. Wincing as the bag pounced against the bruise on his back, Teddy bit his lip and cautiously made his way out of the room. The careful footsteps attracted no attention from anything else in the house and yet, Teddy grew worried about his father. It was more or less the caring soul that the young teenager had when he passed his father after climbing down the stairs that he grew to fear what would happen to the older man. Saying a silent prayer, he slipped out of the back of the house, and started walking, knowing the backyard like the back of his hand even in the dark. His feet squished against the wet grass, proof that the night had simply turned into a hazy downpour of rain that had finally stopped moments earlier.

The sidewalk wasn't anymore pleasant. Especially after having hopped through three fences and avoiding two dogs who had grown accustomed to his scent anyway. Teddy's brown eyes scanned his surroundings as his heart pounding manically against his chest. He had thought about this plenty of times, sure. This was the first time he was following through with it. And hopefully, it would be his last. The walk towards the bus stand was a good mile, allowing him to force thoughts on the past in which he could embark in on the innocent life.

As if fate had controlled his own thoughts, Michelle was the one person he thought about. Best friends when kids and even years later in thoughts had proved just how close the two were. Whether it was called upon by the stars or just dumb luck, Teddy had figured out where he would go. He had envisioned meeting her once again after the long years apart and like in old movies, they had passed the awkward moments and slipped into acting as though nothing had occurred between them.

"Hey, kid. Shouldn't you be at home?" The hoarse voice of a young man called out, shaking in the darkness of the night. The man sat on the bench close to the bus stand, his eyes staring intently upon the teenager.

"Uhm," Teddy wasn't truly accustomed to a world of this kind. He had been protected by life itself, yet threatened by a world in which should've been his reprise. "No sir." He finished off, his words shallow as he felt at that moment. He wished he had the power to just call the man out and act as an adult who would fight back at any opportunity.

"A kid your age should be at home. Studying, sleeping, enjoying life. Not running away." The man continued as if he hadn't heard Teddy at all. His eyes moved from Teddy towards the sidewalk and then onto the street itself, judging it in every aspect one could judge something of that sort. The far away gaze he had forced anyone to see that the life Teddy was doomed to live would only result in the older man's position.

Teddy, however, refused to see it that way. "I'm not running away." He finished, setting his bags down on by his feet as he sat upon the bench inside the small covering. Late night buses were common and he wasn't even that late. According to the schedule he had found, it would arrive soon enough and then maybe, just maybe, the lecture would end.

"I ran away once…" The man started talking as he shifted in his own seat. It was apparent that he needed someone to share words with and if Teddy just happened to be there, then so be it. It seemed that he didn't mind too terribly much of the company and Teddy couldn't complain either. The man wasn't telling him to go back home. Just giving him advice he thought Teddy needed to hear. Perhaps, Teddy should've listened, but the times for listening and just acting were in balance and acting won quickly.

Twenty minutes later called the arrival of the bus that stopped with a high pitched shrieking sound. The door squeaked open like an un oiled machine and Teddy stood up gracefully. Looking back at the man, he waved quietly before stepping up the steep stairs of the bus, depositing his money in the machine and making his way towards the middle and sat himself on the right, dropping his bag on his lap. Apart from him, there were only a few other people on the bus, most looking worn out and going home.

A few caught his eye to which he responded by turning away instantly. Everything started moving slowly away from him as well as towards him. The past verses the future in a case that he couldn't keep track of. While one held a few moments of contentment, the rest was merely doused in feeling frozen completely. The future, on the other hand, was completely unsuspected and open to new experiences-away from his father- that Teddy simply smiled into the back of the seat in front of him and leaned back.

He was going to see an old friend, it had been decided, and if he hadn't made that final decision then what right did he have in going. Hoping was a lost cause of a guy like him who had been through mysterious things and all he wanted now was to lose all sight of reality. It was evident that it would catch up to him soon enough, but until then, he wasn't letting go of a life he cried out for on most nights. Had there been anyone else in his situation, he knew that they would wind up doing the same. Even if the time apart and forced two people to grow apart, it didn't meant that the two lives couldn't intertwine together now. It would take time but it would happen and that was the only thing in his life that Teddy was sure of at this point in time.

* * *

**Like I said. one of thos stories. If you want more, just review the story and all of that jazz.  
Be kind in the reviews please...  
R&R...the usual.  
Any comments would be helpful and a good self-confidence boost :)**

I realize that Michelle and Teddy really arent' this old, but go with me on this okay? It was a story that popped into my head and I just had to spew it out.


	2. Eager disposition

Chapter Two-Eager Disposition

Given the chance that something had gone wrong in the household, Michelle Tanner refused to falter upon the game. The quite dinner, despite the loud munching of Nicky, Alex and Joey all together, that echoed through. Once excused, worry flooding her mind in a way she had never known before, she took to spending time in her room. Of course, it meant Stephanie would be in within a few moments. A part of her wasn't sure if it was the best thing to see her older sister, another part unaware of the fact that she needed that comfort only a sister or a family member could provide.

"Hey munchkin." Jesse Katsopolis had peeked into the room, a final goodnight at the tip of her tongue. Seeing the disgruntled look upon his niece's face, he entered the room quietly. "You okay?" Perching himself at the foot of her bed, he took to watching the restless young girl curl herself up into a ball, her arm under her head acting as though a pillow despite her need for actually having one.

"Yeah, fine." She whispered softly, adjusting slightly in her bed as though it were causing her discomfort rather then the thoughts in her head. Her eyes managed to swing over from the wall she was watching towards her Uncle Jesse who had basically been her best companion since she was born. Her advice line in the form of a relative, always there when either of them needed someone.

"You sure?" The careful word formed at the edge of his lips, rolling off of his tongue naturally. Upon receiving a silent nod and a smile with the words 'I'm lying' written all over it, Jesse nodded himself and stood up. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips at her temples, last action of affection for that night. "See you tomorrow, Michelle." He breathed out, and with a final glance at her, walked out of the room.

Rather then dealing with more questions from the Tanner's middle child, Michelle rolled over onto her other side of the bed that was turned away from the accompanying bed on the other side of the room. Gathering the corner of the soft blanket for comfort, she cuddled it over her body and rested her head gently on the soft curve of the pillow. Within minutes, sleep came to her, dreams of a past she had longed to feel once again swarming all around her.

***

Teddy's head lulled to the side, sleep overcoming his otherwise excited state of mind. The gentle rocking of the bus as it made its way to its final destination created the peaceful existence for the young boy to find him some sleep. For once, he didn't have to wake to the sound of his name being screamed, or a slap upon his arm hard enough to bruise is otherwise soft skin. It wasn't until the bus screeched to a loud halt, the sound whining against the seemingly silent morning glow of the sunrise jolting the young kid awake.

His eyes tiredly wavered around straining to acknowledge the location in which he was currently in. The familiarity of his surroundings only brought his thin lips to curve upwards, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. Over the years, the only thought that brought even a simple action as that to the young boy's chocolate skin was the reminder of the people he had grown with. Michelle, specifically. Even at the tender age they were in, Teddy had known her to be his best friend no matter what. Years later, he longed to reunite with happiness and contentment once again.

Carefully, he untangled himself from the jacket he had pressed against his body and removed all options of warmth as he stood, groggy from being woken up. As he marched up toward the driver, he earned himself an earnest look of pity. "Thanks for the ride." Teddy whispered softly as the doors creaked open, revealing him to the sidewalk nearest the main street in town. The second he hopped form the last step onto the ground, he glanced over his shoulder to see the bus driver give him a small wave. Within seconds, the doors shut behind him, the tune of despair, and drove off.

Licking his lips, he glanced around, the bag in his hand clutched tightly. While the main effects of the town had barely come to an ounce of difference, Teddy couldn't help but feel the pressures of being an alien. No matter how hard it seemed now, Teddy forced himself to proceed on. The only other choice was returning back to a home of misery and degradation. With a heavy breath, he placed himself on the raggedy bench near the bus stop sign and pulled out the small map he had hide from his father for years on end.

The glossed page slipped open, sodded with age of use. Dark eyes rested against the map and slowly found which street he stood on compared with the sign and the paper. Index finger rested against the middle of the page, lines of fading color connecting so quietly. The smile on his face lasted longer than a second for the first time in years as he outlined his path to take. He just hoped that he wouldn't be considered trespassing or barge in on the wrong house; he just hoped they hadn't moved and that Michelle, as well as the other Tanners, still remembered him.

It would be a ten minute walk, of course, but in the state Teddy remained in, he would walk an hour if it meant reaching a better lifestyle if only for a minute. Rising from the bench, he memorized the path he had to take before folding the paper and slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans. Slipping the bag on his shoulder, he hung the jacket on his arm despite the sharp cold, and began walking, a hope flashing in his young eyes. No longer did his arm and back seer of pain as it had been for the last few days; instead, he could barely feel the sensation of hatred that lingered inside. This was a dawn of a new day.

***

"Michelle, honey. Wake up." The gentle shake forced the young girl to roll over onto her back and open a single eye for a brief moment before grunting softly and closing it back up. Danny stood before the bed on the side, looking rather proud of himself even if it meant having to wake up his daughters for it. "Oh, come on. Joey's even up by now." Danny attempted, making a snide remark about his best friend, although the fact remained true. No member of the family, including Nicky and Alex, slept passed Joey. A cardinal rule of the family that Michelle would be mocked for till someone else took the trophy.

Softly, she let out a grunt before opening her eyes. "Even Joey?" Teasing softly, Michelle slowly sat up, swinging her legs over the edge. She watched as Danny sauntered out of the room, barely making it out of the doorway before Michelle found herself jumping up and yelling for her father to come in. The second Danny returned, brows furrowed with worry, she let out a small breath. "Did you ever get the phone number?" A small unknown blush crept up her cheeks before she shook her head to ask.

"I thought you'd have forgotten by now." Slowly, he pulled out a slip of paper, walking back into the room and handing it over to her. "It took a while to figure out where he moved too, but here it is. I'm sure Teddy will appreciate the call." For some odd reason, the words rang out ominous.

Michelle grinned softly as she took the piece of paper in her delicate hands, eyes lingering on the numbers etched in the paper. "Is it okay if I call now? I just can't get him out of my head." Once Danny offered an understanding smile, nodded his head and returned back to the hallway. Michelle waited till she heard footsteps treading down the stairs and then advanced towards the red phone sitting on the desk. The paper feel elegantly against the desk and she placed herself the edge of the bed after dialing the numbers and held it to her ear.

After about the fifth ring, she heard the gruff howl of a man on the other end of the land and feared she had gotten the wrong number. But, she proceeded carefully and cleared her throat nervously. "Uhm, hello sir. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Michelle Tanner." She started, eyes drawing towards the picture frame which had moved from her shelf to her bedside table.

"He's not here. The little termite ran away." The voice thundered out, the tone unbearable to a young girl like Michelle. Panic rose through her as she held the phone to her ear, fingers growing numb at the pressure. "It's not like I need him anyway. Whatever happens to him, happens. Quit worrying about it." And before she knew it, the phone held a buzz tone ringing in her ear. The phone slide from her hand and into the cradle before she stood up.

Teddy's father's words, harsh and cold, flew through her mind, repeating itself over and over again leaving her no option but to walk down the hallway and wearily the stairs. Crossing the living room, she made her way into the kitchen, all motor functions based on normal every day actions rather than anything else. Shoving the door, she slipped through to be greeted by her uncle in the kitchen with Joey, while the rest of the family she could hear from the backyard.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong?" Jesse's spoke out loudly, the thudding of pots and pans echoing loudly. "Joseph…gentle, gentle." He spoke out, the Greek smile upon his face pushing its way out quickly as ever. Slipping away from the counter, he approached Michelle and leaned over, hand resting on her shoulder. "Michelle? Everything okay?" Of course, Jesse had always been Michelle's go-to-guy for advice and frankly, the beating of her heart against her chest seemed so loud she thought he could hear it.

"Uncle Jesse," She started, flickering her eyes towards Joey who then dropped his plate gently on the counter and walked towards Michelle as well, approaching them both and kneeling on the ground, leaning against the fridge. "I think Teddy's in real big trouble. His father's a jerk. He told me Teddy ran away and I don't think he cares and I'm really worried about him now. I should've been-" What started off as a slow and steady explanation ended in a never ending guilt trip that plagued the young woman something terrible.

"Michelle, woah. Calm down." Joey stood on his feet, hand gently resting on Michelle's back and lead her towards the kitchen table where Jesse had pulled up a chair for her in the front while the two adults took the sides. "Now, what happened?"

Michelle was then forced to relieve her whole entire nightmare, the threat of tears tumbling down her cheeks. It was the moment she finished her words and forced her eyes to settle on the table rather than her entwined fingers in her lap, she heard the soft moan of disapproval from Jesse and the heavy sigh of Joey, both who felt her pain and attempted to comfort her. "I don't know what to do."

A delicate ring echoed through the entire house forcing Michelle to note her tears and brush them off while Jesse gave her shoulder a pat while he rose from the table to answer the door. "I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but-"

"Michelle!" Jesse's voice boomed loudly forcing the young woman to look away from Joey and climb from her chair. Legs shaking, she slipped through the kitchen doors only to be greeted by the sight of a familiar friend. The years hadn't troubled her mind to recognize her best friend. Although he looked worse for wear, that didn't stop Michelle from racing through the kitchen as though she were on fire. Ignoring the fact that they hadn't seen each others for years, she embraced the poor man, holding him tightly.

Teddy who had traveled the ten minutes and finally wound up knocking on the door was shocked to find himself staring at Jesse who looked just as shocked to see the person on the other side of the door. Before Teddy could even get out a word, Jesse had yelled for Michelle and without even trying, Teddy had felt his own heart thud beyond imagination. Walking across the threshold, he entered the home which stood as he once remembered it. And then came Michelle who dashed through, embracing him tightly to which he responded in the same manner.

"Teddy! I missed you!" Pulling apart, she stood a foot away from the man and beamed softly. "What happened? I called and your dad-"

Teddy winced at carefully, a sudden shyness overwhelming the poor soul as one hand began rubbing nervously at his upper arm where he felt the bruise growing. He carefully looked up towards Jesse who gave him a gentle smile and thankfully mentioned nothing about the phone call. "Why don't you two go into the kitchen and grab some food." He offered softly to the famished looking kid before rubbing the back of his neck just as nervously.

***

Evening hit rather quickly in the Tanner household. A family meeting excluding Michelle, who was upstairs in her room talking it up with Teddy, was being held in the living room. Each person who spoke whispered in hushed tones so words wouldn't be carried up to the second floor to vulnerable ears and each discussed the situation as they were being informed by Jesse and Joey.

"What do you think could have made Teddy run away?" Stephanie whispered softly, pain and worry scarring her face as she leaned over, elbows pressing against her thighs as the indentation made her bare legs red in the process.

"I don't even want to know." Came D.J's reply who leaned back in the head chair, arms folded across her chest, Nicky in her lap who pretended to not feel the need to know what was going on in the household. After a few minutes of dead silence, he slipped off of her lap and encouraged his brother to evacuate his mother's side and followed him into the kitchen where they were likely to cause some damage. But nothing would prevent the Tanners to pull from their deep conversation, fear of what was to happen.

The door bell rang once again leaving the others to sigh as Dean walked up from the chair he remained in and carefully proceeded towards the door. "I can't imagine the kind of life he must have had." Climbing the two steps, he approached the door. When he opened it, he took a step back and almost gasp escaping his lips.

"Mr. Danny Tanner!" In walked a cop, a notepad in his hands as he slid into the house and glanced around. When his eyes settled upon a woman on the couch, the grin beamed up his face. "And you're Rebecca Donaldson." He added which left Becky almost blushing in the process before he shook his head and turned towards Danny. "Sorry to barge in on you, but I had a report of a missing child and he would perhaps be here."

"A missing child?" A charade of responses echoed throughout the room as Danny shut the door and proceeded further into the living room, allowing the cop to follow through as well.

"A-" The cop looked down at the notepad before revealing Teddy's full name.

"Uhm, Michelle. Could you come down please?" Danny called out. Within seconds, she appeared, Teddy behind her at the top of the stairs. Carefully, she marched down, Teddy reluctant and nervous all the while as he followed as well.

"What's the problem?" She asked softly, looking towards the cop and then Danny, then the rest of the family who were then quickly led out of the room by Becky-who had to drag Joey out as well-leaving the living room empty save for the four souls.

The cop then looked towards Teddy and breathed out a small sigh. "I'm sorry, son. But you need to come with me. Your dad's looking for you."

"No, you can't! You can't take him back there! Please don't." It was clear that Teddy had revealed all his troubles towards Michelle who had done well to accept it. At the thought of her best friend having to return to a home of terror simply forced her to break.

"Michelle!" Danny approached her. "That's his home, he has to go back."

"No, dad. You can't let him, please. His dad beats him. It's not fair." Gentle warm tears ran down her cheeks, long overdue, as she tugged on her father's sleeve and then looked towards Teddy who looked ready to take off running.

"Is this true, son?" The cop spoke up, his fingers tightening on the pad as he lowered his hand.

Three figures turned towards the tortured soul who found his own fresh tears pouring out. Slowly, he nodded his head and attempted to speak but failed miserably. Without being asked too, he carefully rolled up his sleeve to reveal the bruise.

The cop took in a sharp breath and shook his head, fingers piercing the edge of his nose for a brief moment. "I need you to come with me, son."

"You're not taking me back there, are you?" Teddy gasped out nervously, head pounding as he dropped the sleeve.

"No, but we have to figure this all out." Came the sad reply which forced Michelle to sob even more. Teddy simply approached her and hugged her tightly, holding her for the longest second before he let go to follow the cop sadly.

"Where are you taking him?" Michelle's harsh reply stung the air but the cop was merely left with not reply, taking Teddy away from the Tanner household which had welcomed him in; and from the very best friend he had ever had, the only happiness that came with it.

***

The phone rang repeatedly till Michelle pounced out of her bed a week later. Reaching forward, the picked it up and held it to her ear, the sour look that had remained on her face since Teddy had been taken b the cop remained upon her face. Clearing her throat, ran her fingers through her hair and sat up on the bed. "Tanner Residence."

"Michelle?" The voice replied into the phone, a tone of happiness and excitement rang out. "It's me, Teddy! I got great news." It was hard to not let his tone pass as mile on her face, leaving Michelle to smile to herself, rather content at the sound of his voice.

"What? What is it?" She exclaimed excitedly into the phone, holding her the phone to her ear, curling her legs beneath her.

"My dad's getting help and I'm living with my aunt here in town!"

"That's great." Michelle grinned into the phone, tossing the pillow from behind her and into her lap, picking at the corner, cuddling it to her chest. "Wait, that means…"

"That means I can see you. Like old times." Teddy responded, happily. "In fact, if you're not doing anything now-" He started. The static on the other end provided Michelle with the knowledge that he was probably putting on a jacket. She could even hear the soft voice of his aunt in the background, with no harshness or anger in her voice.

"I'll meet you by the park we went too." And of course, Michelle's entire mood lifted completely, giving her the hope she needed. Reunited with her best friend had given her the ability to reveal in the past and now that Teddy would be around more often, she had the option to spend her time with her best friend rather than pining for him. Yes, things had definitely worked out for her. For them.

THE END.

* * *

**This was long overdue, and I know it.  
Nevertheless, I finally finished it.  
The ending was rushed, I know but I was starting to loose focus and I didn't want to wait what feels like another two years to finish this.**

Be honest about what you think.

**Reviews always welcome.**


End file.
